Resurrection
by MasamiSama
Summary: A horrible tragedy has befallen the city... Something has happened to Daisuke! How will everyone react? Will Daisuke choose Risa? Or will he choose Riku? Why is his mom making breakfast? PLEASE RR!


Disclaimer: I own, and retain all rights to everything that is DNAngel. This includes, but is not limited to, TV Series, Artwork, Manga, Novelty Items, etc... Gee, I wish that was true...Ah well...  
  
Title: Resurrection  
  
Author: Masami-Sama  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Might change later)  
  
Pairing: Daisukex???RisaxRiku???  
  
Note: _Dark speaking in Daisukes' mind_  
  
_Daisuke talking to himself  
_  
"Normal dialogue"  
  
A/N: This IS my very first fan-fic ever... So... Don't be too harsh '''' Please R/R!!!

* * *

Resurrection  
  
Daisuke was ripped out of his deep slumber by a loud "UKYUU!". "Ugh...Wha...Wizu? Go back to sleep...", said Daisuke in an annoyed and equally groggy tone. The small rabbit-ish thing known as Wizu nudged Daisuke with one hand and pointed crazily at the small clock on Daisukes dresser. "What...What is it Wizu?"   
  
"UKYUUUUU!", Wizu let out as it continued to point at the clock. Daisuke looked up slowly, "OH KAMI!!! I'M ALREADY LATE!". Daisuke hastily dressed himself as he blasted out of his room and towards the door.  
  
While passing the kitchen he managed to glance over at Emiko who had prepared a huge breakfast. "Oh great...Of course she makes a nice breakfast on the one day I can't eat it...", he mumbled to himself as he increased his speed. _Heh heh... Running a little late this morning are we Dai?_ "Eh? Dark, please...I'm not in the mood for your comments right now..." _Oh no? Hmm... OH! Is today the day? Wow, already huh..._ Daisuke continued down the road just as fast as his fourteen year old legs could carry him.   
  
Daisuke smiled, and slightly blushed at the thought of her... Harada Risa... Today was the day he would ask her... Ask her to date him. Daisuke had made good time, it was 7:14 as he came huffing up into the small park (Not exactly sure what it is, but the little park-like area with the 3 clocks). Daisukes' eyes caught hold of her. Harada Risa...So beautiful...Today she would become his. He could feel the capillaries in his face becoming warm as blood pumped through them faster. As his face turned a light shade of pink, he shook his head and regained composure. "Alright Daisuke... Just remain calm and be in control of the situation...", he whispered to himself just before taking a deep breath.  
  
"You are confident. You are perfectly prepared for this. Your hair looks good. Your-" "Shirt is on backwards Niwa-Kun. Were you in a hurry this morning?" Harada Riku, the elder sister of Harada Risa. Riku spoke in a slightly concerned tone as she leaned over the handlebars of her bike looking at him, a popsicle stick hanging out of her mouth. She tilted her head a bit as she looked at him. "Oro???". His face shot deep red. "AH! Harada-San!? Er...I um...You see...", he stuttered as he flipped his shirt around. _Ahh...Baka-san! How could you do that!? Anyways, don't lose focus! Remember, keep your eye on the prize._  
  
You see, Dark had been helping Daisuke to better understand women, and also to get a date with Risa-Chan every night for about two weeks now. "Ahhh.... Sorry Riku, I gotta go talk to someone! Ja ne!", he shouted back to her as he ran up to Risa, who was walking away from Daisuke. _Alright good, she didn't see me act like a complete baka back there..._ "Ano sa! Risa-Chan!", he tried not to let his voice crackle as he jogged up behind her, but he WAS really nervous. "Ano sa! Risa-Chan? I wanted to ask you something... It's important.", he spoke, finally catching up to her. He saw her face, that purely pissed off expression, as he gazed through her auburn locks. "Risa-Chan? Are you ok?", he spoke softly as her face contorted in anger even more.  
  
He reached out apprehensively to touch her shoulder. She then slapped his hand away hard and screamed at him,"NIWA! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! JUST... JUST GO AWAY!" Daisukes' jaw dropped as everyone elses did as well. He looked at her wide eyed, almost about to cry. "But...Risa-Chan...", he said as he extended a shaking hand for the second time, a painful lump starting to build up in his throat, choking him. "What's wro-" _SLAP_ It echoed throughout the entire city it seemed like. He had a tear running down his burning hot cheek. _What the fuck...I...I can't belive she just...she just... HIT me..._ Risa stomped off towards the school fuming about whatever was wrong with her...   
  
Riku was halfway to Daisuke before her bike even hit the ground. Daisuke just stood there. Not moving at all from that position. "Niwa-Kun! Gomen! Gomen! She's just in a bad mood because-" Daisuke pushed her away and and started running towards his house. Takeshi and a few others started after him, but remembered that school was starting. "Bah! Ol' Niwa'll be alright! Besides, he doesn't get angry!", chuckled Takeshi. A few people nodded their heads in agreement and mumbled as the crowd dispersed. The morning bell had rung as Riku looked on seeing Daisuke disappear down the concrete pathway.   
  
_Yo! Daisuke! Calm down! It's no big deal man! Don't do anything you'll reg-_ Daisukes' mind had completely shut out Darks' voice. He just wanted to get home. Home to Daiki, Emiko, and even Wizu. He needed closure after something like this. He ran hard, tears flowing freely from his shut eyes. The feeling of pain in his chest shot from one spot throughout his entire body. Riku was gaining on him. The last thing Daisuke remembered was... A scream, it sounded like Rikus' voice... A loud blast from some kind of horn, followed by a screeching noise, then a crackling sound... He saw things spin around very quickly, so disorientating he couldn't tell what was happening. He remembered the numb feeling...   
  
Riku blasted into the classroom breathing heavily. Takeshi shot out of his seat while other students whispered loudly amongst themselves. The teacher looked at Riku who had blood spattered lightly on the left side of her face, and then a deeper shade covering her hands. The smell was strong... Distinct... "Oh my Kami! What what what...", the teacher spoke, a panic rising in her, manifesting itself in her voice. Takeshi bolted out of the room and ran to get the nurse. Students gathered around the panting Riku, wet, salty beads of water pouring down her face. "It! I-I-It's Niwa-Kun!", she spoke with a small stutter from all this adrenaline. Risa, who had been right next to her started yelling something indecipherable about how if Niwa hurt her... "No! No!... It's... It's Niwa-Kun..." "What!? What about Niwa!?", Risa replied, getting more and more agitated.   
  
"He... He's dead..."

* * *

Well!? What do you think? Update??? Scratch??? Sniff??? Just Review please! NO FLAMERS! But constructive criticism is welcome! ;; 


End file.
